1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image forming apparatus for forming an electrostatic latent image by means of an exposure device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image forming apparatuses such as a copier, a printer or a fax machine typically comprises a photosensitive drum, a charger which charges the photosensitive drum, an exposure device which irradiates the circumferential surface of the charged photosensitive drum to form an electrostatic latent image, and a developing device configured to supply toner to the circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum on which the electrostatic latent image is formed, in order to form a toner image.
The exposure device comprises various optical devices such as a light source which emits light, a mirror which defines an optical path of the light emitted from the light source, and a lens which adjusts a diameter of the light emitted from the light source. The optical devices are generally susceptible to vibrations.
In general, the exposure device susceptible to the vibrations is very accurately positioned with respect to a housing of the image forming apparatus, for example, and then firmly fixed with screws. Conventionally, the exposure device is tightly fixed so that vibrations or external forces do not change the optical settings. The conventional tight fixation of the exposure device, however, interferes with efficient maintenance works of the exposure device or equipment around the exposure device. A worker working for the maintenance has to remove the exposure device, which is fixed tightly to the housing. After the maintenance work on target equipment, the worker has to very accurately position and fix the exposure device.